Forever friends
by Animefreak11
Summary: [Spiderman] An ordinary teenage girl in New York, a hero? Spiderman. What happens when she actually meets him and Doc Ock? Read, enjoy and review if you wish.
1. Losses

I really love Spiderman movies, so I figured I could try writing a fic about it... It starts during the second movie but has flashbacks referring to the first. I'm sure you'll understand... Because of lack of a Spiderman section in the movie category I was forced to put it under movie crossover when really it's not. Please don't report me because it's not my fault... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I'm sure you know I don't own Spiderman but Marvel does, Krysbelle is my friend so I don't own her either, I do own Solange though!

**Chapter1**: **Losses**

**(Solange's P.O.V)**

"Solange wake up! We have to be at the meeting in half an hour! You know how bad traffic is." shouted my mother as she stormed about the apartment, kicking some things out of the way. "Krysbelle you stay home, but don't forget to do some homework and not only watching anime junk you understand?"

Sighing deeply I ran a hand through my thick curly hair, wishing I it was straight. However I had no time to spend on pitying myself as my mother once again came to shake me out of the bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes." I said fighting a yawn back.

Naps are good, really reviving, except you never really want to wake up afterwards. Checking myself in the mirror I see a medium height girl staring back at me, straightening my clothes a bit I grab my purse and head for the living room. The sight would have been funny if our mum would just stop yelling at us all the time.

My younger sister, Krysbelle, was staring a 17 inch TV screen as Hiei summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. "Sis you know your eyes are about to give up, they look as if they're going to fall out of their socket soon..." I smirked at her reaction, she blinked and shook her head persistently.

"Solange come **_on_**!" reminded my mother, always in a rush. It hadn't always been this way, before we used to be one happy family. Before my father was killed. He wasn't a cop or anything, a simple surgeon who didn't get a lot of money but was extremely gifted when handling equipment and saving lives.

I sighed again at the fresh memory as my mother drove out on the street, oblivious to both of us this day wasn't going to be any better. While my eyes wandered on the street lamps illuminating the area we drove by, my mind raced back to the day we learned my father died.

It wasn't an ordinary death either, nothing like a heart attack or car accident, he was killed by Otto Octavius, or Doc Ock as named him Mr. Jameson. Apparently a science experiment had gone wrong somewhere and now a person was turned into a monster. Luckily Spiderman was there and more or less saved the day.

He mostly does, he's my hero. I remember two years from now, there was this festival going on and I was invited to go. I saw MJ on the balcony with her boyfriend, Harry, and I was just having fun when this weird planner showed up. He was the most ugly bad guy I'd ever saw, well at least until I saw Doc Ock...

Some bombs exploded and pieces of the building were falling on people as glass shattered over our bodies. Everyone was screaming, and my mum was looking up at the building when a web caught her and dad and pulled them both back before they were knocked over by some massive debris.

I tried to see who had saved them because I was sure there was no red and blue outfit in this crowd, but people were pushing me over while trying to escape. Then the green goblin, as he was later called, fired on Spiderman after he saved that little kid's life.

I was so mad at him, who did he think he was? Coming uninvited and certainly **not** welcomed to this joyful festival! As I was about to take my leave I heard MJ scream and I looked up to see her falling body, she was going to be as flat as a carpet if she hit the ground... My heart skipped a beat as she drew closer to the ground, luckily Spiderman was here and grabbed her then "flew" away with her.

That day, was one significant day, the day Spiderman became my idol. I mean I'm not so obsessed with him as some girls are, he's cool, saves the day, does a superhero's job... Never saw him again, well not so close anyhow but MJ and I became even closer friends than we used to be.

She told me she loved him, it was the second time he saved her life and she found that fact peculiar. I'm still in high school though and MJ has gone to the city, to try and make her dream come true. Which she did, I was so proud of her, she was my second idol! Brave of heart and mind. I'll admire her forever.

"Honey stop day dreaming, we're here." snapped my mother shutting me out of my thoughts. I mumbled as I set foot outside the warm car to feel the freshness of the cool air of New York after the sun had set. The meeting was boring all right, I scolded myself for not bringing anything to do, I could have finished my book or done some homework.

So I did the only thing I could, I lapsed back into my thoughts as my mum scribbled down some notes. I remember MJ telling me about her friend Peter Parker and how he used to disappear strangely, I paid no attention to it, we had never met but MJ really wanted me to meet him as I was her best friend at the time.

Thinking about MJ, she is getting married to this astronaut, a small smile spread on my lips as I thought about the reaction MJ had when he made this announcement official at the Planetarium. My smile vanished from my face as I wondered where Spiderman had gone, the streets weren't safe anymore.

I wished I knew who he was, I mean who he was, it would be really cool if"Solange come on, you're sister will be waiting for dinner." said my mum while grabbing my arm and pulling me out, literally, out my thoughts. I would have expected the return trip to be silent as it mostly was, but my mother started talking about how enlightening the meeting was.

I nodded absentmindedly as we drew closer to the apartment. For some reason I grew restless, I felt something was wrong, people were running down the streets to where the apartment building was. My mother stopped the car at the sight before us, the building was on fire.

I jumped out of the car and ran towards the burning building, I saw the neighbors sobbing because their little girl I knew too well was trapped on the second floor. What about my sister? She was on the fourth floor! I saw a guy wearing glasses ask if someone was still inside then he ran inside.

I watched my mouth open as I thought I heard someone scream, "Krysbelle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I felt a hand on my shoulders and turning around I saw my mum, her other hand clamped over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

The guy came back out carrying a green blanket, I saw the neighbors smile in relief as they hugged their daughter. The firefighters arrived and soon the fire was put out, I wanted to run inside with them, see if my sister had been out by some miracle but they restrained me back.

I had to stay outside and wait with my anxious mother as they came back down, indeed a body had been found. My heart seemed to fall in my stomach for the second time in my life, why did everybody precious to me had to die? My mother fell on her knees, sobbing, my lips trembled as I tried to repress a cry of sorrow.

I kneeled down, facing my mother and tears poured out of my eyes. Would things be different if Spiderman had been there? Would he have been able to save my sister? My mother hugged me dearly as we were taken by the firefighters. Suddenly it hit me, not only did we lost Krysbelle, we lost our home...

Af11: Yeah this is kind of long... I don't think chapter 2 is as long... I hope you liked it and please review to show your appreciation or flame me if you'd like... :P


	2. Now what?

Welcome back! If you're reading it's either because you like it, or you hate it and want to flame me more... Hopefully though it's the first option...

**Disclaimer**: Now now, I own nothing but Solange.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Now what?**

It had been a week since the fire, we now lived in a small apartment at the last level of a medium height, deteriorating building. My mother had fallen ill and she no longer could work, doctors did not know what disease she had but we didn't have a lot of money left.

MJ came when she heard about our loss and gave us a little money that my mother wouldn't accept. If it hadn't been for MJ's stubbornness we would be starving right now, and I, well, still had to go to school. My life was slowly falling apart, my grades were dropping because I didn't have time to do homework or study, and to tell the truth, my mind was on something much more important.

I knew to succeed in life you needed a good education, but right now I couldn't afford it. My mother needed my devoted attention, I had a part time job that didn't pay much but it was better than nothing. I just hoped my mum wouldn't leave me alone in this kill or be killed world.

I sighed as I lay quietly in my bed and pulled the covers on me, I was exhausted from my day. I hoped Doc Ock would soon be stopped, this city had no chance without Spiderman ruling above it. I closed my eyes and welcomed the surrounding, soothing darkness.

I started to feel my body relax in the warmth of the bed when I heard some distant glass shattering and yelling from the few people who were still outside at this late hour. I sat up in my bed and set foot on the rug when I heard something fall on the roof right above me, and a piece of ceiling crashed down on my poor old desk.

Panic grew inside me, what just happened? Slipping on my slippers I crept out of bed and checked on my mother as I walked by her room, she was still sound asleep. Good, she needed her rest. I cracked open the apartment door and looked both ways to see if any of the neighbors had heard the noise that woke me up.

No one. I quietly closed the door behind me and headed towards the stairs leading on the roof. I shivered, having forgotten to take a jacket and the fact my pj's consisted of pants and a tank top didn't help either. Arriving in front of the access to the roof I again heard the distant glass shattering, I pushed the heavy metal door open and walked out.

I took a few more steps, looking furtively around for any sign of what might have caused the ceiling to have a large dent in it. A gust of wind blew my brown hair up as I gripped my arms together trying to keep my body warmth. I heard someone moaning and I instinctively turned around, no one.

I kept on walking towards the edge of the building when I saw him, laying down in an uncomfortable position on the roof right above my room. I was frozen in shock, never expecting him to be the cause of my problem, if we can call it that... Taking in a deep breath I moved forward again.

There he was, the hero of the city, laying on my roof, apparently unconscious. My slow walk accelerated as the desire to help built up inside of me, the one that saved so many lives was there, in my reach and I felt as if I could do anything. My fast walk turned into a run as he moved a little, seemingly in pain.

I kneeled down next to him and bit my lip, ok I was there. Now what? My body seemed to have a mind of its own and my hand grabbed one of his arm and slung it over my shoulder as I stood up. He wasn't light, but not terribly heavy, a normal weight for someone his size.

However, push ups were never my favorite and so I had trouble carrying him on my back which I gave up and, instead, just grabbed him under his arms and pulled him. Much easier. His feet were scraping the rough roof but he wasn't going to die for that, he had seen worse.

Suddenly the distant sound drew closer, more glass shattering was heard and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know who it was, but I had a bad feeling about it. I hurried to pull Spiderman in the roof access and pulled the heavy metal door back in its place, and locked it.

Down the stairs might be a little more painful than just dragging someone on an even surface, but I wasn't going to wait here until he woke up. It was much too cold and my fingernails were already blue. One piece of advice, never walk backwards going down some stairs: it hurts when you fall.

Indeed when attempting to drag Spiderman down I missed a step and we both went rolling down, crashing against a wall. It took me a few seconds to regain my balance, my head was throbbing painfully against my skull as I bent down to drag the superhero to my apartment.

It was a wonder nobody had heard me, even though it was late I wasn't the most quiet person you could think of, plus there was this continual glass shattering sound. I felt Spiderman tense when he noticed someone was holding him, for some reason he didn't try to stand up on his own, good thing too...

Breathing harder now, I opened the door with difficulty while still holding my idol. A relieved smile crossed my features as I shut the door as quietly as possible with my foot. Now I could really relax, the only person beside myself that could see him was my mother, but she was too sick to get out of bed on her own.

I dragged him to my room where, as gently as I could manage, I laid him on my bed and went to fetch a glass of water for him, my hands frozen. When I came back in the room, he was sitting on the bed holding his head but looked at me as I entered, at least he was looking in my general direction... Momentarily unable to move I stared at him, my heart beating extremely loud.

I swallowed down my emotions and tried to keep a calm face, handing him the shaking glass of water. Then I turned around to get a jacket, I was really cold. Once my warm, err... teared jacket was on my back I wrapped my arms around myself to try and warm myself up, not daring to look towards my bed.

I clenched my jaw really tight to prevent my teeth from clattering, strangely enough, warmness was returning rather quickly for some reason... I blinked as I noticed my blanket on my shoulders. My heart stopped beating as I saw Spiderman out of the corner of my eyes. He was right behind me...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter folks! I know I confused myself with the order of events happening since I don't have the dvd anymore... But I do try my best to... err, keep approximately the same pace as the movie. Sorry if it was confusing... . Please review though! 

Edited to abide by the new rules...


	3. Why now?

So sorry for the LONG _long_ **long**... long delay... cough See the computer's mother board exploded, thus we lost everything on the hard drive. Yes I know, cry. So for such a LONG annoying time I had no stories except what I had posted, then finally my brother came home from college and fixed it then it messed up again and he fixed it and got the data back somehow. After going through 536 files (. Shessh I'm dedicated or what?) I found some files back but NONE where the ones I needed! As in chapters I thought I didn't save but hear that, I had burned a cd before the computer originally crashed and it had ALL the chapters I had typed for this story! relieved sigh Overall I think I lost one chapter and a half of what I had written and not yet published...

o.o That was terribly long, sorry if you were bored!

**Disclaimer**: Sincerely, I find it stupid to even wonder if I own it. Nope I don't, I wish I at least owned more anime dvd's though... T.T

**

* * *

Chapter 3**: **Why now?**

Now my heart was beating really fast, it hadn't registered at first but... I had **_touched_** Spiderman. And there he was, standing in my room, which wasn't much at all. Words were stuck in my throat, I could not utter a single sound, even breathing was proving a difficult task and I took in raspy breaths.

"Thanks." said a voice out of nowhere, I fully turned around to face him. "N- no problem..." I stuttered back an answer, stupid _stupid_ teenage years! Screaming was heard again from outside, relatively close by and he jumped to the window, just then I noticed the trail of blood he was leaving behind him.

"Wait!" I yelled, causing him to stop from jumping out, "You're injured, you can't leave!" Without noticing, I had stood up, my inner self yelling at me to get the heck out of here for some reason. He seemed to weight the possibility and nodded, "I'll help you, but-- don't show yourself at the window. That noise is... It's Doc Ock isn't it?" I stated rather than asked.

"Yes, and I have to stop him." he answered a muffled response through his mask. I nodded, "I know, you're the only one that can stop him. But I thought you gave up... Why come back now?" When he was about to answer, the building shook violently.

My heart buzzing in my ears, I grabbed Spiderman's arm and pulled him in the closet, shutting the door before he could do anything. I then jumped back in my bed and pretended to just wake up at the sound, hearing my mother call me from her room. Blinking slowly, I listened closely for the noise but it had stopped... reassured I stepped out of bed and walked out of my room.

The small living room was immersed in darkness, nothing too bad since my eyes were used to it. The lights were off (duh) and only a small streak of moonlight filtered through the closed curtains. My mother called again, "Yes mum, I'm coming." I replied to calm her down.

Just then, I heard a glass shattering sound and a fabric being torn apart and my head snapped towards the broken window to see a claw coming right at me! My eyes widened, a shrill scream escaping my larynx and I ducked at the last second, barely dodging the claw. Unfortunately, it spun around sharply and collided against the base of my neck after slapping my cheek.

My body went crashing into one decent piece of furniture still standing in the small living room. All the plates, bowls, glasses and cups fell on or around me. I was trembling, but not from fear. Oh no, my fear had been buried, pushed back, drowned and swallowed whole by my hatred and sorrow. "You killed him!" I shouted standing up abruptly, ignoring the stinging sensation where his claw had hit me and all the bruises and minor scratches I got from the stuff falling on me.

In front of me, barely standing in my living room was none other than the mad scientist capturing the front page, Doc Ock. My guts, frozen as they were, seemed to have disappeared leaving a burning rage boiling instead. Forcing my paralyzed legs to move I started running blindly at him, a tear of sadness mixed with anger rolling down my cheek.

In my heart I knew it was pointless, I could see dad's smiling face again and it was blinding me! I heard a snicker and felt the wind knocked out of me, my lips letting "Oof" escape my throat as my body slumped against the wall I was send into, my stomach aching and the bottom of my rib cage almost broken.

He smiled 'sweetly' or tried to anyway, and set foot on the carpet, taking off his sunglasses. "Hello girl." he greeted as I tried to stand up, using the wall as support. I couldn't suppress a scoff, "My name isn't 'girl', it's Solange. And you don't need sunglasses at night." I added my confidence growing as I wasn't being menaced by his claws, though it was all a pretend game... and I never won at those.

His smile grew bigger, "Well then, Solange, have you seen Spiderman?" he asked, cutting straight to the point. I gulped, but didn't blink "No. Why? I should have?" I retorted being a hot head at the moment though my body protested wildly against my naughty attitude. He laughed a dry laugh and his smile faltered into a smirk.

"There was a blood trail on the roof from Spiderman's injury. The injury **_I_** inflicted upon him. Unless you want to die, I suggest you stop being arrogant and give him to me." he said somewhat amused that a teenager would confront him. I stood my grounds, "I didn't see him. I would know otherwise." I replied dryly, one hand clutching my rib cage, my shaking legs barely supporting me.

The last shadow of a smirk vanished from his face as he glared at me, I did my best to glare right back. All of a sudden, he had thrown his claws at me, my brain seemed to give my body orders as I spaced out but quickly stepped to the side against the unharmed bookshelf and felt a cold chill run down my spine.

The claw was stuck in the wall where my stomach would have been if I hadn't moved, "How sweet. You want to play. Let's play." said Doc Ock, a little surprised a 17 year old girl could resist him that long. The claw was pulled out of the wall and, from the large dent created, some white dust came flying forcing me to shut my eyes for no more than tree seconds. I coughed in the sleeve of my jacket, '_I **hate** you more than anything!_'

"What are you doing in the middle of the night with a bloody jacket?" continued Doc Ock eying me suspiciously. To that, I could find no answer but as long as Spiderman stayed in the closet in my room, which I had fortunately closed the door to, Doc Ock couldn't possibly know I was lying...

I wondered what the neighbors were doing? Shouldn't they have called the police by now? Being my stupid self, I was thinking about irrelevant things rather than something obnoxious in your living room trying to kill you. Which would you prefer? Daydreaming? Or escaping death (if possible)?

I choose escaping death, but of course I wasn't thinking about that until a claw caught me by surprise... How stupid of me. The claw went for my throat, I tried ducking again but he saw it coming and had another claw ready to grab me by the waist in that case.

Oh _now_ he was smirking... Ch. "So, I'll ask again nicely this time. Where is Spiderman?" "I told you I have no idea... Now maybe I could go on a hunt for him if you want me to, I'd be more than honored." I replied with sarcasm dripping from every word, my stomach lurching all over the place and his claw wasn't helping. After almost crushing my guts to mush he wanted me to vomit them for him? Yeah right!

Doc Ock seemed furious now, "You pest! I'll--" but I never got to know what he would have done to me because we both heard sirens from police cars and the sound of mad skidding just below the building. I smiled in relief, finally! A sudden light drowned the living room as if it was the middle of summer, '_Spotlight!_' After a few minutes, I could hear some rushing through the corridors, heavy footsteps closing in quickly.

Suddenly, the front door was blown down by some explosives or a well placed kick. Beats me, but there was smoke and dust floating around. "Freeze!" yelled a cop, wait, was that a cop or a special agent? I frowned as I realized I was still being held by those nasty metal claws with a mind of their own.

What a typical thing to say if you're a cop, you _really_ think the bad guy is going to obey you? Especially with a hostage? Gimme a break! Keep on dreaming... "Don't shoot! There are people inside!" I heard another voice command, I raised an eyebrow. Duh _Mr. **Obvious**_! Whatever, anyone is good to get that psycho out of my apartment so anything goes.

The claw held me tight and raised me as a shield to protect that maniac while he escapes. The fear that had managed to push the anger back disappeared, this a perfect opportunity and I tried to kick him somewhere. A claw caught my foot before it hit his stomach, he turned me around so I was facing him. "Pitiful really. Can't even put up a good fight." he sneered before backing away walking on two claws since he held me with the other two.

Bullets whizzed past my ears as the mad scientist put his sunglasses back on and headed for the window again. "Stop him!" Another bullet grazed my side as it hit the metal belt around Doc Ock's waist, bouncing off and hitting my arm as a shard would, except harder.

"You ugly coward let me go!" I shouted trying to wriggle free from his grasp, he fumed "I had enough playing with you!" he snapped as police officers were closing around him. He smirked a good-bye smirk and threw me in the middle of the crowd.

I gasped in surprise and shock at the speed at which I was thrown, I shut my eyes tight and put my face in my arms in an attempt to protect it from the collision. I expected a hard crash, but I fell on top of something, warm, fleshy and... moving? I cracked an eye open to see what it was I was laying on, my eyes widened at the sight.

It was a person. And not an ugly one that is. I'll try to be specific now, a really, _really_ cute young guy. I blinked once, felt my cheeks get warmer as if it was a hot summer day. Except it was winter, night and it was cold. "Are you ok?" he asked though I quickly stood up to avoid any comments, my body disapproving of the sudden move.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I replied hugging my arms as the last of police men ran out of the building to chase that madman. I looked around at the crumbled apartment and sighed a heavy, long sigh expecting everyone to be gone by now. "Don't worry we'll get you relocated." said the same calm voice as before.

I looked at the stranger with wide eyes, "Relocated? We don't have the money." I managed to stutter out, the stranger smiled, a really cute smile too, "No need for that, it's insurance." he brushed a strand of hair that had dust in it, "I'm Noah by the way." he introduced himself.

"Solange." I answered shaking his hand while containing a blush to creep on my face. "We'll come to pick you up early tomorrow, or should I say today. It's late, you should get some rest." he said looking at his watch, hiding a yawn. Indeed it was, I wasn't used to stay up until two in the morning...

Noah left the destroyed apartment as I walked over to where my mother's room was, I saw her sitting up against the wall. "Mother what are you doing? You're not well!" I said alarmed and rushed to her side, forcing her back in a laying position. "What happened? I heard guns... Who was there?" she stammered, how could I lie to her?

"Yes mother, but it's over now. Tomorrow we'll get a new apartment, sleep well mother." I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to rest. I jumped over some pieces of roof as I made my way back to my room, opening the door I felt a breeze caressing my torn, bloody jacket. I looked at my window and saw it open, I sighed in realization Spiderman had left, of course why would he want to stay in this miserable apartment?

I couldn't help but feel sadness, I had wanted to tell him so many things yet when I faced him all I could say was... basically nothing. Another sigh escaped my lips as I restlessly crawled in my bed, pulled the cover to my chin and closed my eyes to the distant police sirens echoing back. Darkness was welcome in my troubled brain...

* * *

Yes suckiness unfortunately, sorry about that... Please do review to tell me if I worsen or kind of improve... but thanks to all those who did (review)! 


End file.
